The Stories of Sasunaru
by karumi-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are soon leaving the village, but they seem to be getting new feelings towards eachother, will they be able to leave after all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Stories of Sasunaru**

**Chapter 1 – The Training Grounds**

_**This takes place when Naruto is 18 and Sasuke is 19, Naruto got sasuke back from Orochimaru, and has convinced him to defeat his brother the right way. Sasuke is going to set out and look for his brother and Naruto is once again leaving with Master Jiraiya.**_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Can't you tell? I'm practicing, remember I'm going to be the sixth hokage. I need to get better if I'm to do that." Naruto replied.

"Naruto you're rushing into things again, you still have time." The two of them turned round and Kakashi was standing there.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto went up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see Naruto? Kakashi still doesn't trust you to stay out of trouble." Sasuke pointed out.

"That's half true, but there is another reason for my visit." Kakashi told them. "Naruto you're going away with Master Jiraiya soon and Sasuke you're going to look for your brother aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

"I eavesdrop now and then." Kakashi said quite calmly. "Naruto's not the only one who I need to keep out of trouble."

"Heard that Sasuke?" mocked Naruto "He doesn't trust you to stay out of trouble anymore than he does me."

"So," Sasuke replied, "why should I care if he doesn't trust me? I still don't fully trust him."

"Now I know that's true." Kakashi said. "But still I came here to let you know we are all having a party tonight."

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled leaping up in the air. "Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Naruto, how can you get so excited about a party?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"But this will be a leaving party Sasuke, we have to go!" Naruto looked at him wearing his big smile.

"I will go." Sasuke said "If, when I leave you won't make a big deal about it and start crying."

"No problem." Naruto said

"So, you're both coming?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Naruto said turning round to face Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sasuke murmured.

"Great!" Kakashi said turning round to leave, "I'll tell everyone you're both coming. Oh and remember the party is in the great hall."

After Kakashi had gone Naruto turned to Sasuke again.

"Isn't this great Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I could find better things to do." Sasuke replied.

"I don't get it." Naruto sat up on the wall and looked down at Sasuke.

"Get what?" Sasuke sat next to him on the top of the wall.

"You usually like parties." Naruto said. "Why don't you like the idea of this one?"

It took a while for Sasuke to answer.

"I just don't want them making a big deal about us leaving." Sasuke told him, "I mean it's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"I guess," Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and had a big grin "but it's always good to have a party now and then."

"Maybe." Sasuke looked at Naruto's silly smile and just couldn't help smirking.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, really." Sasuke answered.

"Well, alright," Naruto jumped of the wall. "Come on! Let's help them set up for the party."

"Alright, alright." Sasuke said annoyed.

As Sasuke was about to jump off the wall Naruto quickly noticed something crawling up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke look behind you!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to look.

"What is it? Is it dangerous?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh yes, very dangerous," Sasuke said in a mocking tone "it's the terrifying and extremely rare stray dog." Sasuke turned back to Naruto with a brown puppy in his hands.

"Oh." Naruto looked at the puppy in Sasuke's hands. "It's kind of cute."

"Naruto, you're such a dumbass." Sasuke jumped off the wall with the puppy and put it down and the puppy ran off.

"Who cares?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Sasuke was about to continue speaking when Naruto interrupted.

"Never mind, let's just go help set up the party." Naruto beckoned Sasuke along.

"O.K, I'm coming." Sasuke followed Naruto out of the training grounds and back to the great hall to see Kakashi and the others.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! Karumi-chan here! I want to say thanks to everyone who followed/favourite this story and just so you know I haven't given up on it! I'm actually going to delete this account and upload all of my stories on my new account: animegirltime. Please keep on reading my stories! I will update them on my other account and post even more stories! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me even though I haven't updated in forever! So please go to my new account animegirltime and read my stories there, favourite them, follow them, favourite me, follow me (by me I mean my new account: animegirltime)! So please keep on reading my stories, I am sorry about all this and I hope to see you on my other account I will be deleting this account in three weeks from now so that will be around mid-October.

So thanks everyone and . . . Bye!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
